


Flavors of Friendship

by bluebellfantasy



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Axel is a big softie, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Gen, I am dying of cuteness while writing this, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Icing on the Cake, Nobodies (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Quote: Got it Memorized? (Kingdom Hearts), RokuShi if you squint, Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts), Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), So Much Cuteness, They are so cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, self-realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellfantasy/pseuds/bluebellfantasy
Summary: "Where are we going?""And why can't we see it?""We are going to the best place in the world, and it's a surprise. Got it memorized?"Axel takes his two best friends to the best place in the world.
Relationships: Axel & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), slight Roxas/Xion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Flavors of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to my brother for giving me this prompt. I am literally dying of cuteness! Roxas and Xion are precious and Axel is such a good "big bro." Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Got it memorized?

“Axel, where are we going?” Roxas asked as his friend gently tugged him along by the arm.

“And why can’t we see it?” Xion added, her voice laced with both curiosity and slight worry.

Axel smirked to himself. “We are going to the best place in the world, and I want to be a surprise. Got it memorized?”

Roxas nodded, feeling Xion’s gloved hand in his own as he led her along. Despite not being able to see Axel’s finger touch his temple, Roxas nodded. He wasn’t sure why he had a blindfold on, or why Axel was dragging him and Xion somewhere so spontaneously. “What’s a surprise?” he asked.

“A surprise is when you...” Axel thought for a moment. “it’s when you do something for someone else, but you don’t tell them what you’re gonna do.”

“You mean like when Xigbar gave me that cookie with toothpaste in it?” Xion asked, suddenly fearful.

“Nah, that’s a prank. A surprise is a _good_ thing.”

“Okay...” Roxas said, smiling. Xion still looked apprehensive, but nodded.

Axel smiled at the two of them, despite their not being able to see it. Despite not having a heart – or so he was told – he felt... _something_ with these two. Friendship? Trust? A genuine bond? He wasn’t sure, but he tried not to worry over it. _Just take it as it comes,_ is what he kept telling himself.

“Just a little bit farther,” he said. “You keeping up okay, Xion?” he asked to the small girl behind Roxas.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Roxas is leading me along.” she replied with a smile. Axel wasn’t sure if it was the setting rays of the sunset, or if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he thought he saw both of their cheeks turn slightly pink.

“Aha! Here we are,” he said, coming to a halt. Roxas nearly crashed into him, with Xion almost following suit. “You can take those off now,” he added, standing back to watch the show.

Roxas let go of Xion’s hand and untied the blindfold around his eyes. He winced slightly at the brightness of the setting sun as he took in his surroundings. The three of them were standing in front of a building unlike any he had ever seen. There were big windows all around, so he could see inside. There were a few tables and chairs, with people sitting in them. Everyone looked happy, talking with one another and eating.

“Where are we?” Roxas asked, confused.

Xion pressed her face against the window. Inside, close to the back of the store, was a long counter. There were people behind it, wearing short sleeve shirts, aprons, and hats. Below the counters were several large glass cases, each of which had four to six giant tubs of variously colored... _stuff._

“What’s that?” Xion asked, blinking.

Axel couldn’t help but smile a little. “That…is ice cream.”

Xion’s head turned so fast, Axel could practically hear the whiplash. “Ice cream?” she asked innocently. At Axel’s nod she added, “but ice cream is blue, and comes on a stick, and -”

“That’s just one flavor, kiddo,” Axel said, trying to keep a straight face. “There’s a whole _world_ of flavors in that building.”

Roxas’ jaw dropped. “You – you mean – there’s -”

“Yep.” Axel leaned in close. “ _Thirty._ _One_ _._ _ **Flavors**_ _.”_ He gestured to the pink and white sign on the door. “Got it memorized?”

The two of them were so overjoyed that they ran inside, nearly crashing into the people in front of them. Axel simply shrugged and said, “Kids, right?” as the woman in front of them gave him an icy glare. Roxas and Xion’s voices overlapped each others:

“That one looks yummy!”

“But look! That one’s a nice color!”

“You can pick any flavor you want,” Axel said, coming up behind them. “It’s on me.”

Xion looked up at him, her big blue eyes shining. “Are you sure? Do you have enough?”

Axel ruffled her hair affectionately. “I always have enough for my best friends.”

“I wanna try that one,” Roxas said, pointing to a dark brown ice cream that had bits of what looked like nuts in it.

“Rocky Road? Classic. What about you, Xion?”

“I want this one,” she pointed at the label of the one to her left.

“Blackberries and Cream? Never tried that one. Sounds...unique.”

“What about you, Axel?” Roxas asked.

“I’m a sucker for that one,” Axel said, pointing to a strange tub with brown ice cream with little flecks of red. “Aztec Chocolate. With real chili pepper.”

Xion wrinkled her nose. “Sounds...interesting.”

Axel paid for their ice cream – after explaining to them that they’d have to get it in a cone or cup, and _then_ explaining what a cone was – and the three of them walked to a table outside, ready to feast. The both of them thanking him profusely, Axel simply smiled and told them to dig in. Roxas took a tentative lick of his, smiled widely, and began to bite into it. Xion gently lapped up her ice cream with her tongue, seeming to enjoy the taste. Axel watched the two of them for a moment before digging into his, enjoying the spicy kick that came after the sweetness.

A phrase came to his mind suddenly, with a woman’s voice he couldn’t put a face to: _Life is about the little things, Lea. Good friends, good food, and living life for more than just yourself._

It hit him just as hard as the spice in the ice cream: whoever that woman was, she was right. _Screw the Organization. I’m gonna help my two best friends get out of this mess._


End file.
